


The Hunt

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Beltane, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Chases, Claiming Bites, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Monster Fuckers Sheith Month 2019, Pagan Festivals, Praise Kink, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf!Keith (Voltron), fated pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It is Beltane where the unmated run and chase each other hoping to find their pair.This is the first spring in many where Shiro has returned to his small village. While most of the surrounding hamlets have thrown away the old ways, his home still carries the proper traditions of the old gods. Shiro as a rare male Omega is chosen to play the role of the sacrifice, his job is to entice the Horned God to hunt for him.But Shiro is just an old broken soldier. Who would want him?





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> so, I kinda forgot to post this, and there are like 3 more to be posted...
> 
> This is for Days 5 & 6 of Monster Shieth Month prompts from the NSFW prompt lists, which was: rituals/liturgy and blood/soul magic.
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over.

**The Hunt**

Beltane was the night of fire and festivities. There one would find their day filled with delicious festival foods, building up massive bonfires and there was one other major event, the Hunt. While the events earlier during the day and early evening were geared towards families, the Hunt was for those of age only. Those who were unmated and wanting to try their luck at being caught by the Great Horned God. 

Shiro felt nervous as he wove his flower crown, it was his first Beltane back in the village since he had answered the call for able bodied soldiers. Several years he spent fighting for a King who didn’t do more than grow rich off the backs of his subjects. Ending off having to leave when he lost his arm in a fight and the medics learned that not only was their greatest asset maimed, but that he was an Omega, almost causing a riot in the medical tent while passed out from pain. 

Being an Omega had been one of his biggest secrets, not wanting to be forcibly taken from his family home to join the Kings harem, Shiro built himself up and with the help of his village he his his true identity. Unfortunately the King got him in the end, while not as a tool for breeding, his usefulness as a soldier was now gone. While it could be argued that his mind was more than enough of an asset, once he was outed as an Omega, any chance of being accepted into a position of power was gone. So he went to the only place he longed to be, back home, to the small farm where his parents raised him. While the land was now cared for by another farmer, the house was still there and waiting for his return.

Shiro sighed as he looked to his ivy base and the sprays of flowers on the table which he needed to weave into the crown. It seemed that everything he had picked were in shades of white, which he was told, would match beautifully with his shoulder-length hair that now sported a streak of white at the front.

“What was it that they said?” Shiro mused to himself, “Jasmine for love, the white roses for new beginnings. Hmm maybe I should put more than three in there, heather for luck and protection, that should do.”

Shiro admired his work, it wasn’t too complicated or over crowded. The Ivy was a deep green with the white delicate flowers woven throughout. The jasmine giving off its honeyed-perfumed scent, it would be pleasant overall to wear and hopefully not give him a headache. Shiro put down his crown for a moment, needing to go wash and change for the evening festivities. His beta friend Matt would be coming out to escort him to the festival. 

As Shiro walked back to the house wet, wearing only his tunic he was hit with the soft scent of sakura. He looked up at the old tree, a remnant of his mothers family, he remembered her telling him how her grandfather had brought a small sprig over from his home country. That it survived the not so gentle seasons of their village was astounding given how prone to disease these trees were, it persisted and grew. Shiro reached up to the flowering branches, pruning away one of the small offshoots. 

Shiro spun the small spring in his fingers, five blossoms bloomed on the twig. A remembrance of his mortality, the meaning floating up from his subconsciousness, an old memory from his mother so many years ago. Making his way back into the house Shiro added the sakura to his crown feeling finally satisfied in the creation. 

He set himself to prepare for the oncoming evening.

* * *

Shiro was overwhelmed and nervous as he walked through the festival goers, drums were being played as mead flowed freely. Shiro gulped down the filled horn that was shoved into his hands a little too quickly. The fires burned high and bright, crackling merrily. Shiro was led over to where the other ‘females’ were waiting, being the only male omega he was given special treatment. 

The elders took over then. Shiro found himself being anointed with an oil that smelt of cinnamon and warmed his skin. His horn was then refilled, only instead of mead it was a warm drink that tasted of apples. Once he finished that the drinking horn was taken away and one of the elders came over to paint markings on his face, arm, and chest. 

Shiro noticed that he was the only one being painted up to such a degree, he leaned to the wise woman. “Why am I the only one being painted.”

The elder patted his arm, “You are special, this means you need to be treated special too. The May King awaits his mate, and you make the perfect May Queen.”

Shiro felt his mouth run dry, “Th-th-the May Queen and King? Isn’t that usually reserved for already mated couples?”

The old woman patted Shiro’s face gently, “Usually, but there are signs that the true horned god will come tonight, he will come for you. You are special and he will come for you.”

Shiro felt confusion wash over him, then he doubled over, heat rushing through his body. There was a familiar cramping in his abdomen, it was too soon, his heat was starting. Shiro looked up in shock at the elder his hand gripping her robes, “What was in that drink?”

“All you need for tonight,” She smiled, “now, I suggest you run.”

Shiro looked up as the drumming stopped, a statuesque woman that Shiro recognized as the high priestess and wise-woman of the village and surrounding region began to talk. Her speech garbled as his senses were overwhelmed with his rising heat. Shiro felt the rising need to run, he needed to get to safety, far from there, the drums sounded once more as the priestess threw something into the central fire making it spark and burn a brilliant blue. 

They were off.

Shiro ran the moment he could, his heart already racing as he dashed ahead of the other sacrifices into the woods. His heart pounded with each step he took, he felt the need to get as far as he could away from the crowds, away from the scent of aroused Alphas. For many, having only one arm would throw them off balance, unable to run for a short distance, let alone a long one through tangled roots of a dark forest path. Shiro was lucky in his ability to adapt. Something he had learned while fighting for the King, that not everything could go as planned, that the ability to adapt was often the difference between life and death. Given that these woods were his childhood playplace, the dark tangled paths were simple as they were mapped in his mind, locked in for all time. 

The drug worked fast, Shiro breathed in the scent of the forest, to his left he could faintly hear the sound of the drums and festivities. He could even hear the sound of some of the women being claimed, their screams bouncing off the treetops. Each time Shiro felt the urge to slow down or stop and catch his breath, there would be the faint sound of footsteps coming his way. 

Shiro whimpered as he felt a rush of wet slick release down his inner thigh. He wanted to be claimed, he wanted to be mated, he needed an Alpha, his omega was begging for it. Shiro wanted it, but not just any Alpha would do, they had to be someone strong who could truly take him on. 

If only he could smell the person chasing, something told Shiro that he would know the right one. Deeper and deeper Shiro ran, each time he tried to back track or to start making his way towards his home the footsteps would get louder and closer. When he would run away from that direction the footsteps faded. 

He was being herded, like a lamb to the slaughter.

Shiro’s lungs burned, each breath like tasting fire. He needed to stop, he needed to breed, he needed to be home and safe. 

There was a howl behind Shiro making him jump, the thing chasing him was no alpha, but a wolf. Shiro wasn’t sure if that was good news or worse. The sound of panting and yips from the creature called from behind him, Shiro swore that it was on his heels, save that a glance behind showed nothing but the inky black of the dense wood. 

Shiro swore, stopping as heard the sound of the waterfall, there was no way that he was already there. He hadn’t even been going in this direction. Shiro spun around, trying to regain his bearings but the heat was starting to muddle those senses. 

Shiro looked around once more, feeling dazed. Why was he here? What was happening?

Images of fires burning flashed in his mind’s eye, run. He was supposed to be running. But why?

The trees opened up to the small falls that had a small pond attached that Shiro remembered swimming in as a child. 

There was a crunch of dry leaves underfoot that made Shiro spin around, a massive shaggy black wolf stood in front of him. Drool poured from its mouth as it stared directly at Shiro panting, its eyes violet with gold veins stared into his grey ones. Shiro shivered as the scent of aroused alpha wafted towards him, a rush of slick poured down his thighs, his cock hard and drooling precum. 

The wolf stepped towards Shiro, it made a huffing sound at the back of its throat as it bowed with one paw stretched out in front of him. Shiro nodded, sensing that it wanted permission, the wolf stepped forward, its head lowered as he got closer. The wolf sniffed the air, its cold wet nose pressed at Shiro’s inner thigh, its tongue lapping at the fluid. 

Shiro moaned,  _ yes, this is what he was needing _ . The wolf’s tongue curled around Shiro’s cock before mouthing at his opening, making him shiver at the sensation. Shiro ran his fingers through the thick fur of the wolf, his hips rocking against the slick tongue. Shiro could feel the promise of his first orgasm, his movements becoming erratic as the creature made an encouraging sound that vibrated up his spine

Shiro came onto the wolf’s tongue, the creature moaning as it sucked out every drop. Shiro opened his eyes and felt startled as he saw the most beautiful man kneeling in front of him nude. There was no wolf to be seen.

The man stood up his fingers tracing Shiro’s jaw, “You are mine.”

Shiro shivered, the Alpha’s scent making him shiver, it was the scent he had been craving. It was the scent of  _ his _ fated pair. His mate. The Alpha pressed his nose against Shiro’s scent gland before running his tongue along it. Shiro let out a piteous moan when the Alpha moved away, his hand grasping him. Shiro let the wolf-man lead him down a path he never knew of, that led behind the waterfall. 

Torches lit up with that blue glow much like the one from the central fire. Shiro gasped as they lit one after another by an invisible presence. "What? How?”

The man looked back tugging on Shiro’s hand lightly, “Come.”

Shiro shivered as he smelt the wave of aroused Alpha waft his way. All questions lose from his mind as he followed the Alpha deeper into the cave. They reached an opening, the lighting no longer an eerie blue but instead the soft orange glow that Shiro was used to seeing. 

The small cavern was set up like a nest with a corner that was piled with furs and blankets, candles were on every ledge and flat elevated surface giving it a warm cozy touch. The Alpha led him towards the nest stopping only at the edge to allow Shiro to enter that on his own. Like outside he waited for Shiro’s approval before he stepped onto the plush blanketed surface.

“You are my mate tonight,” the Alpha spoke encircling his arms around Shiro’s waist, “do you come willingly to my side and in my bed?”

“Yes alpha,” Shiro replied, his voice cracking as another wave hit him. 

Shiro could feel himself losing the battle against his sanity, he needed to be filled, he wanted to be tied together on the knot the alpha had to offer. Shiro lowered himself onto the furs that smelt of the Alpha, his ass up, presented as though he were a meal ready for the taking. The Alpha growled his approval, his fingers pressed inside Shiro’s secondary entrance, checking if he was ready. He brought his slick coated fingers to his lips, sucking them clean. 

“You are so beautiful,” the Alpha crooned as he lined up his cock and thrust inside.

Shiro cried out as he felt himself being filled for the first time, cumming just from the way his body stretched around the thick cock. 

“Your body is so responsive,” the Alpha chuckled, “I will have you screaming my name before the night is through.”

Shiro whined rocking his hips back trying to encourage the alpha to move behind him. His body ready for more, he wanted to feel the stretch of the knot and the warmth of his partner’s release deep inside him. 

“Please Alpha,” Shiro begged, tears leaking from his eyes, “I need you, I need your knot. Please.”

“Such a good and pretty Omega,” the Alpha said as his hips began to move, his cock pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside to the root making Shiro cry with each thrust.

The more Shiro cried out the harder and faster the Alpha thrust, fingers that were half transformed into claws like a beast were digging into Shiro’s hips, holding him up and in place. Small pools of blood welling where the Alpha’s claws penetrated skin, filing the cavern with the scent of blood, arousal, and sex. 

There was a crackle of energy that was building around them, Shiro could feel the magic of the evening rising with each powerful thrust. His body opened further, he wanted the Alpha buried as deep as possible. As the energy built around them, Shiro felt a tingle just under his skin, like an electric current that flowed across the surface analyzing his structure. Shiro screamed as the pleasure turned to pain that radiated out from his missing right limb Like a phantom pain, Shiro felt all the pain and trauma from when the arm was first removed. Shiro looked over, black and purple light spilled from his stump, it shot out then transformed, building on itself until there was a limb made up of the electric light. 

Who was this Alpha? How was any of this possible?

The Alpha didn’t stop, the pain transforming back to pleasure as Shiro gripped the furs with both hands. He could feel the knot starting to form inside him, how the Alpha’s thrusts were becoming shallower as the bulb inflated. Shiro came again as the Alpha locked in place, heat spread inside of him filling him. The Alpha growled before pulling Shiro to his knees, his jaws clamping around the back of Shiro’s neck. Shiro screamed his back arching as the bond was made, his cock uselessly twitching unable to harden so soon. 

Shiro passed out from the sensations, his inner Omega purring in satisfaction, having never experienced a heat quite like this. 

* * *

Shiro wasn’t sure how long he had been passed out, though he was cleaned and the Alpha was no longer locked inside him. Shiro groaned as he stretched, his whole body aching yet felt satisfied. Shiro turned his attention to the new arm that was on his right, demonic looking as it was pitch black with swirls of violet, there were specks of white which reminded Shiro of the heavens. He experimented moving his fingers, opening and closing his fist. He could feel everything again.

“You are awake,” The Alpha spoke shifting beside Shiro. “How do you feel?”

“Really good actually,” Shiro huffed out a small laugh, “I never knew that this is what a heat could feel like.”

“You have never been touched?” The Alpha asked, his voice in awe.

Shiro shifted against his mate’s chest, “It would have been bad if anyone realized what I was. I kept it a secret and just learned to be really quiet and how to control my scent.”

“But your heats?”

“Alone,” Shiro sighed, “I would make sure to schedule a patrol on those days where I could go off on my own and take care of myself where no one could find out.”

“Wasn’t that painful?”

“Very.”

The Alpha growled, “That will never happen again.”

Shiro smirked, the bite on the back of his neck still throbbing, “I suppose that is true.”

They laid in comfortable silence, Shiro listened to the steady beat of the Alpha’s heart. He had never felt so at home, or comfortable in his skin as he did that moment. All the years pretending to be a Beta, trying not to be noticed in that way. Shiro could only feel grateful at the sense of self he was feeling with his newfound role. 

“Was there something on your mind?” The Alpha asked noticing Shiro beginning to shift beside him, “Or are you ready for some more?”

Shiro smirked, “Yes, I do have one question, well two really.”

“Go ahead.”

“What is your name?” Shiro asked, “I mean I can’t just keep calling you Alpha, and I don’t think ‘May King’ or ‘Horned God’ is really right either.”

The Alpha laughed, “I am Keith, I forgot that they called me those things. It has been so long since I have run through the mortal plane.”

“Keith?” Shiro asked confused, this was a god or demon of some kind named  _ Keith? _ That only opened up a whole new bucket of questions. Though perhaps for another time.

“That is correct,” Keith nodded.

“I’m Shiro,” Shiro said, remember that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know names.

“Shiro,” Keith mused playing with Shiro’s long bangs, “like the colour, how perfect with this hair.”

Shiro flushed at the compliment.

“There was another question you had,” Keith prompted.

“Well yes,” Shiro bit his lip, “what happens now? Now that the fires are done and the new day dawns, what happens?”

Keith cocked his head in confusion, “We are mated, whatever happens we will see through it together.”

Shiro looked into Keith’s violet eyes, “You won’t abandon me?”

Keith places his palm to the back of Shiro’s neck, the bite still swollen and sore throbbed at the touch causing little shocks through Shiro’s system. “This is my promise that I will never abandon you. As many times as it takes, I will always be there for you as you are my mate.”

“But where do we live? You aren’t human and I’m not, whatever you are.”

Keith smile, “You worry so much, I will go with you to your home or you can join me here at mine. No matter what arises we will work through it.”

“You make it sound as though you are ancient but you look younger in years than I am.”

Keith laughed softly, “I think we are well past two. There are tricks you will learn, as of last night and our mating you are no longer as human as you believe yourself to be. Look at your arm, that is my gift to you, along with immortality. So long as you choose to walk with me, you will be able to see the ages as I do.”

“But what of the future festivals?” Shiro asked, “Who will be the Horned God? The May King?”

Keith laughed, “Already looking to be rid of me?”

“No!”

Keith snorted, “Fear not, there are always candidates for the Wild Hunt. As usually it is done by a mated pair, we will run together, I will chase you and mate with you to complete the ritual.”

Shiro shifted again, though this time it wasn’t for want of knowledge as his heat rolled over him. Slick once more dripping from him causing a wave of scent to fill the cavern once more.

“Enough questions,” Keith spoke his face nuzzling into Shiro’s neck, “I want to take you once more.”

“Only once?” Shiro teased causing Keith to growl in response, “Please take care of me my Alpha, my mate, my Keith.”

Keith nipped at Shiro’s neck shifting his position until he was on top of Shiro, “With pleasure my love.”

Shiro sighed, his back arching a Keith’s mouth moved lower down his body, feeling calm and satisfied in all ways. Best of all, he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out, comments and kudos always encourages the muse.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
